Mystery Dungeon Reimagined
by supersonic451
Summary: If you've ever played pokemon Mystery Dungeon, you'll know a lot of references that this story makes. If you haven't, then this story will have a lot of stuff that surprises you. You'll also notice some names from my primary story, Pokemon Adventures and Pokemon: Adventures in Hoenn. This story will also be a bit more mature than my other stories, so just know, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

"Hey! Wake up!" someone yelled at me. I opened my eyes. I was in a forest, lying on the ground. I rubbed the top of my head, it felt like my hair was a lot longer. I decided not to worry about it and instead tried to see who'd woke me up. I looked around and saw a Fennekin.

"Hey there," I said "I don't suppose you know who woke me up?"

"Yeah," it said "she's me!" The Fennekin grinned.

I jumped back a little, still lying on my back. "You talked!"

"Yeah, and?"

"But you're a pokemon!"

"Well so are you."

"Come again?"

"I said, well so are you! Dang, are you hard of hearing or something?"

I couldn't speak. I looked down at my body. I was covered in gray fur, I had a tail, and I had four paws instead of hands and feet!

"Are you okay?" the Fennekin asked me. I didn't answer, I saw a puddle a few feet away and scrambled over to it. I looked at my reflection, and staring back at me, was a Zorua!

"What the?" I said. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I was still staring at a shocked looking Zorua. I inched away from the puddle and tried to stand up. My hind legs wouldn't hold me up. I fell flat on my face.

"So is that a no?" the Fennekin asked.

"That is definitely a no!" I said, starting to panic. I tried to stand up again and once again, I fell.

"Don't you know how to walk?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I've been walking my whole life! But I've never been a pokemon before, so, I guess now I don't."

"If you weren't a pokemon, then what were you?"

"A human!"

"What's that?"

"You seriously don't know?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Nope" she answered.

"Never mind then, it's too difficult to explain."

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from..." I trailed off. I just realized that I didn't know where I was from, or who I was, or why I felt the strangest sense of deja vu. All that I knew was that my name was Clayton.

"So? Where?" she asked, seemingly a little annoyed.

"I don't know" I said in absolute terror.

"You forgot who you are?!"

"All I know is that my name is Clatyon."

"I know what this is! It's called...uhhhh...amnesia! Yeah! Amnesia!"

"But what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"I guess you can come back to town with me" she said, grinning.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." I started to try to stand, but she put a paw on my shoulder and shook her head.

"Okay, look. That's not how you walk" she said.

"Then how do I walk in this form?"

"I'll show you. Just mimic me." She got down on her belly so she was lying flat on the ground. I did the same. Then she put all four paws on the ground so that her legs were right against her sides. I did the same. Then she stood up on four legs. I did too, despite being a little shaky.

"I think I can do this" I said. I took a step forward and my body instinctively shifted my weight so that I could balance.

"Good, good. Now we can get out of this forest."

"Lead the way."

"Gladly." She started walking down a path and I followed her. After a minute or two, she decided to break the ice. "So, you said your name's Clayton?"

"Yeah. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Kina."

"Nice name."

"Thanks. Do you have a family?"

"No clue...maybe, but I don't think so. How about you?"

Her tail flicked the air, like the question bothered her. "My parents left me when I was just a baby. I was raised by someone in the Pokemon Village. That's where we're heading."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry, it's fine." We continued walking, but I began to get the feeling we weren't alone in this forest.

"Hey Kina?" I asked.

"Yes" she responded.

"Do any pokemon live in this forest?"

"Of course. Why?" she asked. I stopped walking and she turned to face me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I couldn't answer. I was too scared. Because coming out of the brush behind Kina, was a huge Scolipede!

"Uhhhh...K-K-Kina?" I stammered, frozen with fear.

"What's your problem?" she asked, confused. I lifted one shaking paw and pointed behind her. She spun around and began to back towards me.

"What are you doing on my turf?!" the Scolipede said angrily.

"We were just passing through" I said nervously.

"Yeah! We just wanted to go to our home in the village" Kina said, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Well, I guess you can go" he said. I sighed with relief. "For one-hundred poke-coins!" he added evilly.

"What?" me and Kina yelled together.

"Pay up or get ready to tussle!" Scolipede said as he assumed a battle stance.

"But we don't have that kind of money!" Kina said defensively.

"Then I guess I have no choice" he said "Mega-Horn!" The spikes on his head turned green and extended. Then he charged at us.

"Move!" Kina shoved me out of the way and we rolled to the side as Scolipede roared past us. "Ember!" Kina yelled and fiery embers shot out of her mouth at Scolipede. He stopped running and took the hit like it was nothing.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" he said as he began slowly walking towards us.

"Come on! help me!" Kina told me as she prepared to attack again.

"How?!" I asked frantically as I got up.

"You have attacks you can use!" she said, turning to face Scolipede.

"What are they?!"

"How should I know?!" she jumped to the side as Scolipede tried to kick her. "Try anything!" she yelled.

"O-okay" I stammered as I racked my brain for a move that a Zorua could use.

"Scratch!" Kina yelled. Her front paws started glowing white and she ran towards Scolipede's legs. He kicked her aside and she hit a tree. She collapsed.

"Kina!" I yelled. I jumped forward and, without thinking, yelled "Scratch!" My front paws turned white and glowed. I slashed them across Scolipede's forehead. I then used his head as a springboard to jump back. I landed on my feet a few yards away.

"Why you little!" Scolipede said, apparently more annoyed than hurt. He took a step closer to me and I took a step back.

"Ember!" Kina yelled. She was up on her feet again. Hot embers shot out of her mouth and bathed Scolipede in heat. He stepped back but didn't back down.

I ran to Kina's side. "So what now?" I asked.

"No clue" she answered as Scolipede approached us.

"You know," Scolipede said "you two are proving to be pretty dang annoying. Almost as annoying as the guy who's been following me. So, I think I'm just gonna put you both down right here, and right now! String Shot!" White webs shot out of his mouth and wrapped around us, pinning us to the ground.

"Who's been following you?" Kina asked.

"A little twit named Andrew" Scolipede said.

"Andrew? I know him!" Kina said, apparently having an idea.

"You do?!" Scolipede said, apparently getting nervous.

"Yeah, and if you don't let us go right now, I'll call him here!" she said, acting braver than either of us probably felt.

"Who's Andrew?" I whispered.

"Someone from my village. He's like a one-pokemon Rescue Team" she whispered back. I decided to ask what a Dungeon Explorer was later.

"You're bluffing!" Scolipede said, like he was reassuring himself.

"Am I?" Kina asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you are!" A voice said nearby.

Scolipede looked around confused. "What do you mean 'she is'? Where are you?!" he yelled.

"She's bluffing" the voice answered "because she can't call me if I'm already here."

Scolipede's face drained of color. "Oh no..." he said.

"Slash!" the voice yelled. Something rocketed out of a nearby tree and landed on Scolipede's head. It slashed it's claws across his forehead and then back-flipped to the ground.

"You again?!" Scolipede said angrily.

When the thing that attacked Scolipede stopped moving, I was able to see what he, or it, was. He was an Axew. He was wearing black sunglasses.

"Andrew?!" Kina said, apparently surprised.

"Shut up and let me work" he said rudely. He turned to face Scolipede "So, ready to give up yet?"

"Never! Venoshock!" Scolipede fired a jet of purple slime at Andrew. Andrew sidestepped it.

"Dual Chop!" he yelled. His tusks turned blue and started glowing. He leaped up into the air and, using his tusks, put two huge scrapes across Scolipede's chest.

"Arrrgghh! MegaHorn!" Scolipede yelled as he charged at Andrew with his glowing green horns.

"Time to wrap this up" Andrew said calmly "Dragon Rage!" He opened his mouth and a dragon made of blue energy shot out and hit Scolipede. Scolipede collapsed and went limp.

Andrew dusted himself off and walked over to us. "Slash" he said calmly. The claws on his fingers extended and glowed. He cut the webs that were wrapped around me and Kina.

"Thanks" I said "We would've been toast if you hadn't shown up!"

"Yes," Andrew said "You would have." He walked away and grabbed one of Scolipede's horns. Then he began pulling Scolipede down the path with no real effort.

I watched him leave, then asked "What was that about?"

"He doesn't really like being around other pokemon" Kina told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"No one really knows." She sat down and started licking the last remnants of web off her paws.

Without thinking, I sat down and started scratching the back of my ear with my hind leg._ Why am I scratching myself like this?_ I wondered _Maybe it's because my body knows it's a pokemon now. Maybe I'll just start acting like this more._

After we finished getting the bits of web off ourselves, I asked a question. "So, what's a Rescue Team?"

Kina looked shocked "You really don't know?"

"That's why I asked."

"Oh man! Rescue Teams are the coolest! They're teams of two or three pokemon who travel through caves and dungeons to help those in need. They also help discover new places and treasures!"

"Sounds like you know a lot about them."

"Yeah! I've been wanting to become one, but I need at least one teammate."

"Andrew didn't seem to need one."

"That's because he's not an official Rescue Team member. Since he doesn't have a team, he's not permitted to use items that the teams normally have access to." We started walking down the path as we continued talking.

"So Rescue Teams teams help those in need?"

"Exactly, they're the coolest of the cool!"

"Sounds awesome."

"They are!" She finished excitedly.

I began to think to myself _Being a Rescue Team sounds like a lot of fun. It would be cool to be one, at least until I find out more about who I am. Plus, Kina helped me, so I should try to help her with this. _I made up my mind, I would help Kina become a Rescue Team member by becoming one myself!

I tried to tell her, but she stopped me and pointed forward. The trees ended up ahead, and past the trees, were buildings! "Come on!" she said as she broke into a run. I decided I would tell her later and followed. I found that once I'd learned to walk as a Zorua, that running just came naturally.

Once we made it to the buildings, I saw that most of them were shops with pokemon standing behind the counters. Pokemon were also walking around all over the place in the town. Kina led me to a small building near the edge of town.

She pushed open the door and yelled "Kanga! I'm back!"

"Welcome home dear!" a voice said as we walked inside. I looked around and saw who the voice belonged to. A Kangaskhan! She was wearing an apron and holding a frying pan over a metal stove.

"By the way, I brought a friend" Kina said and she gestured to me.

"Well hello there" Kanga said kindly "And who might you be?"

"My name is Clayton...but I don't know anything else about myself." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kang asked. She extinguished the fire in the stove and took off her apron.

"It's a long story" Kina said. Kanga walked over to a pile of large pillows. She sat three on the floor and sat cross-legged on one. Kina jumped onto another one and I sat on the last one. We sat like that as me and Kina told Kanga everything that had happened. She listened intently as her expression grew sad.

"And so, I thought I should bring him here" Kina finished.

"Oh you poor baby!" Kanga said to me. "You must be so confused and scared right now!" I couldn't help it, my ears drooped and I curled up on the pillow. I started making a quiet whining noise in the back of my throat without meaning to.

"I was wondering if he could stay with us for now" Kina asked.

"Of course he can!" Kanga said kindly. She reached over and stroked the fur on my back. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?" I nodded, still whining quietly like a Poochyena or maybe a baby Houndour.

"How about we get something to eat?" Kina suggested, trying to cheer me up.

"That would be nice" I said.

"All right, then I'll start supper!" Kanga said. she got up and started the stove again. Within minutes, there was a bowl of some kind of soup in front of me. Kanga and Kina each had one too. Kina drank hers by lapping it up with her tongue. I mimicked her. The soup was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted.

"This is amazing!" I said between mouthfuls. I hungrily emptied the bowl.

"Why thank you!" Kanga said. she scratched behind my ear and I felt a rush of relaxation at the touch. My leg started kicking and my tongue hung out of my mouth.

"That's hilarious!" Kina said as she fell off her pillow, laughing.

"Now, now," Kanga said "I know you have a sweet spot too."

"Come on! there's no way that will still wor-" She stopped short as Kanga scratched under her chin. Kina rolled onto her back with her tongue hanging out. Kanga stopped and Kina shook her head and rolled back upright. "Seriously? Every time! It gets me every time!" she said.

After Kanga sat our bowls in a sink, she led us up a flight of stairs and into a room with two straw beds in it. "This is where Kina usually sleeps. But I've always had an extra bed, just in case someone else needed to stay here. Make yourself at home." She left me and Kina alone in the room.

"So, what do you think?" Kina asked excitedly. She jumped onto of one of the beds, her tail wagging excitedly. I looked around and saw posters that showed pokemon wearing scarves and badges. All of them were helping other pokemon in various ways.

"Are they Rescue Teams?" I asked, looking at a picture of a Charizard with a blue bandanna and a Pikachu with a blue badge. They were opening a treasure chest.

"Yeah. They're just a few of the hundreds of teams around the world!" Kina said as she rolled onto her back on her bed, looking at some posters on the ceiling.

"So your dream is to become part of a Rescue Team?" I asked.

"Ever since I found out what they were!" she said and she rolled off her bed. She sat down and looked at me curiously. "What are you getting at?"

"You'll see. Now, have you already tried to join one?"

"I tried to see if Andrew would form a team with me, but...well, you saw him."

"Indeed I did. Now, final question. Are there any requirements to become a rescue team?"

"Only that you need at least two members. But I don't see what this has to do with..." she stopped short as she guessed what I was leading up to. "Are you saying you're gonna help me become part of a Rescue Team?"

"Yes, I think it's the right thing to do. Plus, it sounds like it could be fun!" I said. I was gonna say something else, but I was cut short when she tackled me in a hug.

"You're the best, Clayton!" she yelled. Kanga came running in a few seconds later.

"I heard shouting! Is something wrong?" she asked frantically.

"No! Nothing's wrong! Everything's great!" Kina squealed. She scratched the spot behind my ear that I'd just realized I couldn't reach. My foot started tapping the floor as my tail started wagging. My tongue rolled out of my mouth.

"I think you two are gonna get along great!" Kanga said.

**And so ends Chapter one. This story is gonna be my primary focus for the time being. I'll go back to my other story later on, but for now, this is what I'm gonna be writing. By the way, I'm going to try and make these chapters longer than in my previous stories, so they will take longer to make. Anyway, I hope you all love this story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting At The Guild

I woke up in the middle of the night. For a moment, I thought everything from earlier today had been a dream. But then I touched the top of my head and felt long fur and big, pointed, ears.

_So it was real._ I thought to myself. I jumped out of my bed and walked around the room. Kina was still sound asleep across the room, so I kept quiet. After a minute or two, I jumped back into my bed. But, I slipped and fell back into the floor with a decently loud thud. I cringed, hoping I hadn't woke anyone up.

"Wuzzat?" Kina said groggily. She looked up and saw me in the floor. "Why are you up so late?" she asked sleepily.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep" I said, getting up and shaking my fur to straighten it out.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, just anxious" I said, jumping back into my bed.

"Really?" she asked.

"No," I admitted "I'm worried about how I'm gonna be helpful as part of a Rescue Team. I wasn't much help against that Scolipede."

"You just didn't know what you were doing then" she said. She lied down on her bed and tucked her legs under her body.

"But I still don't know what I'm doing! The only move I know how to use is Scratch!" I said.

"In that case, we're gonna have to run a few errands in town tomorrow before we start our registration as a Rescue Team."

"Where?"

"To see the village elder" she answered "He can help you learn your capabilities. And he can help me prepare for action."

"He sounds cool."

"Trust me, he is."

"So he can help learn to fight?"

"Not quite, he'll help you find out what you can do. You already know how to fight. It's in our instincts!"

"Okay then, I guess we're going to see him tomorrow."

"Yes," she yawned "now go back to sleep. We're gonna need our energy." She curled up and fell back asleep.

"I guess your right" I said. I curled up and quickly fell asleep. I was ready to know what I was capable of.

The next morning, I woke up to Kanga knocking on the frame of our door.

"Rise and shine you two!" she said loudly. I crawled out of bed and stretched, yawning. Kina jumped to the floor and combed the fur on her head with her claws. Then we ran to the kitchen for breakfast.

The food was delicious. There were berries, herbs, and eggs.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked.

"That's my little secret" Kanga answered "So where are you two going now that you have a plan?"

"We're going to see Elder Robert" Kina said "Then we're gonna go and register as a team at the guild."

"Well, good luck." She wrapped us both in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks...hah...will do!" I gasped as she sat us both down. After breakfast, we left the house and headed down town.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"There" Kina answered, pointing at a small plateau just outside the village. "It's called Aura hill. That's where Elder Robert spends most of his time."

"Sounds cool" I said as she led me up a large set of wooden stairs that led up to the top. Within minutes, we reached the top of the plateau. It was grassy and there were a few trees. There was also a large, flat rock near the edge. And sitting on it, was an incredibly old-looking Lucario. "Is that him?" I whispered.

"Yep, he's the oldest and wisest member of our little village. Anyone who seeks guidance or knowledge goes to him first."

"You know," Robert said in a very hoarse and raspy voice "it's very rude to whisper." We jumped at his voice. "Don't worry, it's alright" he continued "Come closer." We walked closer to the bottom of his rock.

"Hello Master Robert" Kina said nervously "We came here to get your help."

"I see" he said "you wish to know what this one's true powers are." He gestured to me.

"How did you know?" I asked, astonished.

"When you've been around as long as me, you learn how to see these things." He paused and looked directly at us. His eyes were stern looking, but still friendly. "Well, let's begin. Bone Rush!" he said. A long bone formed in his paw and he used it like a staff to stand up. He jumped down from his rock and landed in front of us. This gave me a chance to notice the metal bracelet on his wrist. It had a polished orange stone in it.

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Do not fear, I am merely going to read your aura to trace your powers" he said reassuringly. He kneeled down in front of us and put one paw on top of my head. "Now, relax as I draw upon your aura."

"Yes sir" I said. I relaxed every muscle as best I could. Robert's face became stressed, like he was encountering a problem. He lifted his paw off my head.

"This isn't working, your aura is very hard to discern. I don't like having to do this, but I must." His staff dissolved into a flurry of dust. He put a paw on his bracelet. "Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" the stone in his bracelet began to shine and he was bathed in light.

"Clayton! Get back!" Kina yelled. We jumped back as Robert howled. Then the light around him faded. He looked different, like he was much stronger now. The locks of fur on the back of his head were longer and he had red markings on his paws and feet.

"There, now we should be able to get something done" Robert said. His voice sounded stronger, deeper, like he had more life and energy. "Let's see what your aura has to show us before my current form subsides."

"Okay" we both said. He walked over to me and kneeled. Then he put one paw on my forehead and I let myself relax. The locks of fur on the back of Robert's head began to glow blue and float in the air. I felt something probing the inside of my mind and started to panic.

_Don't worry._ A voice in my head said. _It's only me._

_Elder Robert?_ I asked in my mind.

_Yes, now relax, this won't take much longer._ He said. I calmed down and closed my eyes. Then, he began to look through the inner workings of my mind as he muttered to himself. _Hmmm, Scratch, Not bad. Dark Pulse? My, that could be useful. And, ohh! What's this? Transform? How unusual. Not many Zorua's have the ability to truly assume the form of another pokemon._ This went on for a few more minutes until he said. "Alright, I've discerned all I can." He lifted his paw off my forehead and I opened my eyes.

"So? What did you find?" Kina asked.

"I'll only tell you both if Clayton is okay with it" Robert said.

"I'm fine with it" I told him.

"Very well." He was bathed in light again. When it faded, he looked like he had before. Then he sat cross-legged on the ground facing us. We both lied down on our stomachs and listened intently.

"So? What can I do?" I asked excitedly.

"You have three moves at your disposal right now. Two of them are fairly common among Zoruas. Those moves, are Scratch and Dark Pulse. But your third move, is quite uncommon. That move, is Transform."

"Wait a second" Kina said "I thought all Zoruas could turn into other pokemon."

"That is a common misconception" Robert said "Most Zoruas can disguise themselves as other pokemon using illusions. Clayton here, can actually turn into other pokemon, gaining their various strengths and weaknesses."

"Wow, that's really cool" I said.

"Indeed, and it seems that you can still use the power of illusions for other things. You can insert thoughts into the minds of others and create illusions of things that are limited only by your imagination."

"Incredible!" Kina said, astonished. "Thank you Master Robert!" she said.

"Yeah! Thank you!" I repeated.

"It was nothing, come by any time you find need of my wisdom." And with that, he jumped back onto his rock and resumed meditating.

"Let's go!" Kina said excitedly. She ran towards the stairs that led down the cliff.

"Alright!" I said, following her. We ran down the stairs and headed for town.

"So we just have to go to the Guild or whatever, and then we can register to be a Rescue Team?" I asked.

"That's about right" Kina answered. We ran past a shop with two Kecleons behind the counter. "We'll go and by some supplies from them after we get registered."

"So which building's the Guild?" I asked.

"That one" she answered. She pointed to a large dome-shaped building on the edge of a cliff overlooking a bunch of huge fields in the distance. It was made mostly out of wood and canvas. We ran to the entrance and stopped next to a grate built into the ground.

"What's this thing?" I asked, tapping the grate with my paw.

"That's how they keep criminals out. There's a pokemon down there with a list of outlaws. That pokemon checks your silhouette and footprints to see if you're on that list."

"So we just step on the grate and they check our feet?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well, ladies first" I said, stepping out from between Kina and the grate.

"Fine" she said. She walked past me, whispering "Scaredy Skitty." She stepped onto the grate and a voice from under it began to speak.

"Name and business here" it said.

"My name's Kina. And I'm here to register to be in a rescue team."

"Do you have a partner to register with you?"

"Yes"

"Have them step on the grate next to you."

"Okay." She motioned for me to stand next to her.

"Name?"

"My name's Clayton" I said.

"Very well, you may both enter."

"Thanks!" we said in unison as we walked through the flap on the front door. Once inside, we saw a ladder. I quickly learned that climbing on ladders was very difficult for pokemon that walked on all-fours. I was continuously slipping and almost fell twice. Kina had almost as much trouble as me. We eventually made it to the bottom and found a huge room with tons of pokemon in it. A lot of them were wearing scarves, badges, and bookbags. The ones that weren't wearing anything special were mostly Wingulls and Pelippers.

"So who do we talk to?" I asked over the loud commotion.

"The guild leader" Kina answered.

"Who's the guild leader?"

"She should be around here somewhere." We looked around until Kina pointed at a Meloetta in the middle of the room. She was holding a clipboard and wearing a white vest. She was apparently giving orders to everyone.

"Why do you think it's her?" I asked. Just as I asked, a Croagunk walked up to the Meloetta and started saying something to her angrily. She smacked him and calmly said something to him. He ran off and into another room.

"Just a hunch" Kina said. I silently nodded and we walked over to the Meloetta.

"Uhhhh, hello?" I asked. She spun around and looked at us.

"Oh! Hello there. How can I be of service?" she asked.

"We'd like to register to be a Rescue Team" Kina said.

"In that case, we'd better go to my office. It's less" someone dropped a box of papers a few feet away "noisy." She floated over to a door and led us through it. The room inside had several bookshelves filled with papers and books. There was a small desk and a few chairs made of bamboo. A window in the back showed an incredible view of the fields and plains below the Cliffside guild.

"Well? What do we have to do to register?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we should start with some introductions" The Meloetta said. "My name is Naomi, and as you've probably guessed, I run the guild and am in charge of all the active rescue teams."

"My name's Kina."

"And mine's Clayton."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both" Naomi said. "Well, to start you both off, we'd better get you equipped with the right gear." She put a hand on her headset and began speaking into it. "Hey, can you send in Kara and Kirsten? Uh-huh? Uh-huh. K, thanks!" She removed her hand and looked at us again. "Okay, we're gonna get you outfitted with the right gear before we do anything else. And then we're gonna send you on a training mission."

"Wait, aren't you gonna train us?" Kina asked, surprised.

"We believe in learning on the job."

"We are so dead" I whispered to myself. "So very, very, dead."

"It's fine!" Naomi said "We're gonna send one of our trainers with you."

"Trainer?" Kina asked.

"Yeah, pokemon that work here and help educate new recruits" Naomi said. Just then, the door behind us opened as a Minun and Plusle entered. "Ah, Kara and Kirsten, glad to see you. Could you please outfit these two with the proper gear?"

"It would be our pleasure" they said simultaneously.

"Soooo, which one of you is which?" I asked.

"I'm Kara" the Plusle said.

"And I'm Kirsten" the Minun said.

"And we're the cheer twins!" they said in unison.

"And I'm very confused" I said.

"We get that a lot" they said, laughing.

Naomi floated over to Kina and me. She whispered to us, "They find it hilarious when people get mixed up about which one of them is which. But their really responsible and serious when the need arises."

"Well, let's go!" the twins said, they ran out of the room and we followed. We said bye to Naomi as we followed Kara and Kirsten. They led us into a large room filled with boxes filled with all sorts of fabrics and the like.

"Sis, you take care of Kina, I got Clayton" Kara said.

"Ok!" Kirsten said. She led Kina over to a stool and Kina stood on it. Kara led me to another stool and instructed me to stand on it like Kina. "Alright, now hold still, I have to get some measurements to see what size your gear needs to be."

"Okay" I said, I held as still as possible as Kara obtained a measuring tape and measured me from paw to snout. I saw that Kirsten was doing the same to Kina across the room. When they finished, Kara and Kirsten led us both to the middle of the room.

"Okay, we need to know..." Kara started.

"What your team color's gonna be" Kirsten finished.

Me and Kina looked at each other and after a brief discussion we agreed on a color.

"Red" Kina said. Kara and Kirsten nodded and ran to some nearby boxes. They returned with two bags that were connected by a few straps, a bandanna, and a badge. All colored red and white.

"So who wears what?" I asked.

"The bandanna is for Kina" Kara said, gesturing to Kina.

"The bags and badge are for you" Kirsten said. They began to test out the supplies to see if it fit us. They tied the red bandanna around Kina's neck. Then they pinned the badge to the fur on my neck. And finally, they took the two bags and wrapped the straps that connected them around my stomach like a saddle. The bags hung on either side of me.

"Sweet!" I said excitedly. I stretched and the straps flexed easily with me.

"Looks good" Kina said, partially to herself.

"Okay, glad we could help. But now you two need to return to Miss Naomi, she'll give you your first mission and assign you a training instructor" the twins said.

"Thanks you two! We'll find our way back to her office" Kina said. And with that, we darted out of the room and towards Naomi's office. Once we got inside, we found Naomi talking to a Hawlucha. He was wearing a black belt around his waist and a green mask made of leaves.

"Hello," he said in a very rough and deep voice "My name is Sensei Trey, and I'll be your instructor." He bowed to us and saluted to Naomi.

**End of Chapter 2. Well, it took a while, but I'm proud of it. I think it's pretty good by my standards. Hopefully the next one won't take as long, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, keep on reading!**


End file.
